It is known in the field of machining to use machining tools having a least a cartridge on which a cutting insert is mounted so that the position of the cutting insert can be adjusted independently relative to the other cutting inserts of the machining tool. This allows the machining tool to have cutting inserts able to machine passes having different depths so that one same machining tool can for example perform rough and finishing operations.
For adjusting the position of the cartridge relative to the machining tool, it is known to couple the cartridge with a wedge having, as the cartridge, an oblique surface so that when the wedge is displaced in a first direction, the cartridge and thus the cutting insert mounted onto which is displaced in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
Example of such an assembly gathering a cartridge and a wedge mounted onto a machining tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,772. The cutting tool disclosed in this latter document comprises a recess formed in its periphery to receive the wedge at the bottom of the recess. The cartridge is disposed so as to contact the wedge and the lateral walls of the recess. A positioning screw having differential pitches is both screwed within a threaded hole of the cutting tool and a threaded hole of the wedge. Screwing the positioning screw results in displacing the wedge in a direction along which the positioning screw extends. Both the wedge and the cartridge have an oblique contact surface so that when the wedge is displaced along the extending direction of the positioning screw, the cartridge is displaced along a direction perpendicular to the extending direction. Then, so as to set the cutting insert position, the cutting tool comprises a screw allowing, when screwed in a clamped position, the cartridge to be pressed into contact with the lateral wall of the recess.
However, an important drawback of this cutting tool is that, when adjusting the cutting insert position, if the cartridge is displaced beyond a predetermined position, the cartridge cannot be displaced in the opposite direction to set the cartridge at the predetermined position. Indeed, the clamping screw has to be totally unscrewed so as to release the cartridge from clamping and the positioning screw has to be unscrewed so as to move back the wedge in an initial position. Then, operation of setting the cartridge can be performed again. Therefore, the setting operation of this cutting tool is difficult and leads the operator to waste a lot of time. This is particularly noticeable when the cutting insert comprises several cartridges.